familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John de Swinnerton (-1380)
}} ''Collections for a History of Staffordshire, Volume 7'' "John de Swynnerton (II.) of Hilton, the son of John and Anna, who thus succeeded to the estates of his father and mother was born about 1309. In the Quinzaine of St. John the Baptist, 15 Edw. III. (8th July, 1341), was a final concord at Westminster between John de Swynnerton, complaintant and Roger de Baukwell and Adam atte Meregrove, deforciants, concerning the bailiwick and stewardship of the Forest of Cannock, whereof was plea of convention. Deforciants grant to complaintant the said bailiwick and stewardship to hold of the King by the accustomed services, and if complaintant should die without heirs of his body, they should remain to Thomas de Swynnerton and the heirs of his body, and in default to the right heirs of complaintant. This Thomas de Swynnerson is said to have married Matilda the widow of Sir John Latymer, of Braybrook, co. Northampton, Knight and to have been the ancestor of the Swynnertons of Butterton, co. Stafford. From his being brought into the entail of the bailiwick of Cannock Chase, the natural inference is that he was a younger son of Sir John de Swynnerton (I.) of Hilton by his wife Anna de Montgomery, and brother of John de Swynnerton (II/), but this is doubtful; and it is quite possible, that, having no brothers of his own, John de Swynnerton may have obtained the King's Licence to settle the bailiwick on the Forest of Cannock (in default of his own bodily heirs) upon his first cousin Thomas, the son of his uncle Richard, and the heirs of his body, with remainder to his own right heirs, who would, I presume, be in that case the issue of Richard de Swynnerton. In 17 Edw. III., 1343, John de Swynnerton, was King's Excheator for the counties of Salop and Stafford. Born of a marital family, and trained to arms under such experienced campainers as his father Sir John and his uncle Sir Roger de Swynnerton, John de Swynnerton (II.) is said to have been engaged in the earlier wars of King Edward III. It was not, however, until after the death of his father that writs of service were addressed personally to himself. In 1345 letters under the Privy Seal were directed to 'Johanni fitz Johan de Swynnerton, armigero, de com. Staff.', which were tested by Lionel, the King's son, at Westminster, on 4th July, commanding him to appear with horses, arms, and men, on the Feat of St. Lwrence next following (12th August), at a place to be subsequently named, to accomany the King across the seas to his possessions in France for the protection of the Kingdom. The King did not actually leave England, however till July of the following year, 1346, so that I suppose John de Swynnerton did not take part in that memorable expedition; and on 5th August, 1345, he was again appointed Escheator for the counties of Salop and Stafford, an office which he retained until 14th September, 32 Edw. III. (1358), when John del Wode was appointed. In 21 Edw. III., 1347), John de Swynnerton paid the King for his relief for the Forrest of Cannock and his other lands, all of which are specified in the Rolls, being then describedas 'Johannes de Swynnerton, filius et haerres Johannis de Swynnerton defuncti et Anne uxoris ejus, filiae Philippe de Mongomeris.' In 22 Edw. III., 1348, he purchased the manor of Essington, in the county of Stafford, from Robert de Essington, which was settled upon himself and Christiana his wife, to whom Roger son of Robert de Essington released all his title in 44 Edw. III., 1370-1. in 32 Edw. III. (1358), John de Swynnerton, calling himself the son and heir of Sir John de Swynnerton, of Hilton, releases to Sir William Shareshull all his rights etc., to all the messuages, lands, etc., which the same William holds in the manor of Shareshull; witnesses, William Trumwyne, Thomas le Champion, Hugh de Wrottesley, Robert Costey, John de Covene, and others. Dated at Hilton, and sealed with a seal bearing the Swynnerton cross with a bordure engrailed. in 32 Edw. III., by writ tested at Westminster, 12th January, 1359, John de Swynnerton is commissioned with John de Stafford and the Sheriff of Staffordshire, to chose, draw out and array, one hundred archers in the county of Stafford for the King's wars in France, to be ready by Mid-Lent Sunday, uniformly clothed at the expense of the county, and provided with bows, arrows, short swords, and other suitable arms. By writ tested at Westminster, 4th August, 33 Edw. III., 1359, the said commissioners are ordered to deliver to the said John de Swynnerton forty 'Sagittarios equitas.' chosen as before mentioned from the county of Stafford, to be by him conducted to Sandwich, on the Quinzaine of the Assumption of the Blessed Virgin Mary next coming at the latest, ready to serve in the King's retinue at the King's expense. It would seem, however, that Swynnerton did not on this occasion any more than on the last accompany the expedition beyond the seas. It is probable that his administrative powers were such as made it requisate to keep him in England, for on the 16th November of the same year John de Swynnerton of Hilton and Humphrey de Swynnerton are among those we are commissioned in the county of Stafford to array men for the safety of the kingdom during the King's absense; and on 4th December of the same year, John de Swynnerton de Hulton is one of those appointed as King's Justices for the county of Stafford to make inquiries concerning certain felonies and transgressions committed therein, and to hear and determine the suits arising therefrom. in 35 Edw III. John de Swynnerton of Hilton is appointed Sheriff of that county of Stafford, his appointment being dated 20th October, 1361. Mr. Hadfield adduces a deed in French, dated at Hilton (42 Ed. III.), whereby John de Swynnerton of Hilton, authorizes William de Melton to take into his (Swynnerton's) hands all the lands which his nephew Hugh Halsweyn of Tykenhall, held at Repton. By writ of 22nd July, 43 Edw. III. (1369), John de Swynnerton and William Banastre are appointed to take into the King's hands all the lands, tenements, goods, and chattels which belonged to Nicholas Beck, late Sheriff of Staffordshire, on the day of his death, and to hold the same until the King be fully satisfied for all the debts due from the said Nicholas at the time he as Sheriff of Staffordshire. In 47 and 48 Edw. III., John de Swynnerton was one of the esquires in the retinue of Thomas de Beauchamp, Earl of Warwick, who was in the army of John of Gaunt, Duke of Lancaster.Retinue Roll, Army Miscellanes, bundle 49, ex inf., Hon. G. Wrottesley. The retinue comprised 27 Knights, amongst whom were Richard de Stafford, Thomas de Ardern (of Elord), and Thomas de Birmingtham, and 172 Esquires (sentiferi, homines ad arma), amongst whom were Walter de Wrottesley, John de Swynnerton, William de Swynnerton, John Wolseley, Henry de Pype, William fitz Herbert, William de Leighton, Thomas de Lwevington and Rauf Bassett; and 200 archers. It is doubtful whether this John de Swynnerton were the father or the son, probably the latter, for I think, but I am not sure, that John de Swynnerton of Hilton, the father, was then a Knight. After this I do not meet with this John de Swynnerton's name in connection with the public affairs of the realms, but he lived for several years afterwards. Sir John de Swynnerton married a lady named Christiana, but who she was I have not been able to ascertaine. He was living in 2 Ric. II. (1378-9), Christian being then his wife, and John their son and heir. Sir John de Swynnerton died on the Monday next after the Conception of the Blessed Virgin, 3 Ric. II. (11th December, 1370). The inquisition was held at Lychfield, on Wednesday next after the Feast of St. Hillary, 3 Ric. II. He held the bailiwick of the stewardship of Kannok Forest to him and his heirs of his body to the King by grand serjeantry, namely by service of the custody of the said Forest, by the gift of Roger de Baukwell and Adam atte Moregrove, and if he died without heirs of his body, the said stewardship should remain to his right heirs. The said stewardship was worth 8s. per annum. Certain lands in Frodesley and Hopewas belonged to the said stewardship. He held also the manor of Essington to him and to Christiana his wife, also deceased, and their heirs male, of the gift of the said Roger and Adam of Richard Dudley and Elizabeth his wife as of the Barony of Dudley, by grand sergeantry, namely, by finding for the said Baron beaters (Huers) for hunting in his wood of Dudley. There were other lands belonging to the said manor. He also held land in Hulton to him and his wife Christina and their issue male, of the Dean of Wolverhampton by the service of 12d. per annum. He held also lands in Stretton of Geoffrey Congreve, and a burbage in Pencrych, Pilatenhale and Huntyngdon. John de Swynnerton was the son and next heir of the said John and Christina de Swynnerton, and he was thirty years of age and more. Notes and references Category:Seneschals of Cannock Category:Escheators for Shropshire Category:Escheators for Staffordshire Category:Sheriffs of Staffordshire